


Hunger

by mrscreepy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscreepy/pseuds/mrscreepy
Summary: Sanji will always feed his nakama no matter what.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you like it. I haven’t posted in a while and I’m glad I can now. I had to move and had a sick cat on top of that. 
> 
> Speaking of sick kitties I am trying to raise money for Gaea’s surgery. If you can help great if not I understand. [Gaea go fund me](https://www.gofundme.com/surgery-for-heather-brown)

Zoro walked down the dusty path looking around. Somehow the others had gotten lost. He wasn’t sure how. 

Things had started out really calm for once. They had left Vivi behind in Alabasta a few weeks back and while they each missed her and Carue in their own way it was for the best. He knew all about obligations. He was also pretty sure he had figured Robin out and felt like he could trust her. He liked having someone who had experience in the world around. It didn’t hurt that she didn’t nag him all the time like Nami.

This was their first stop since then and Usopp was chosen to stay behind. They had found a man driving a wagon up the hill to the town and decided to jump on. And that was where things went wrong. Zoro just closed his eyes for a moment to meditate and found himself on the path. He was baffled the others could get lost so easy. 

He knew if he wandered around enough he would find the others or something interesting so he started walking down the path. It was a nice day and maybe he could find a new way to train or a good place for a nap. 

An hour later he passed by a grove of trees he knew he had seen earlier. He hated it when the paths moved. But no matter he saw a new path ahead and decided to take that one. It led down a valley to a small wood house. There was an old grey haired lady withered and stooped with time hanging her clothes on the line. Zoro debated walking down there but he followed the path fate brought him to. 

“Oi.” Zoro called. “Where’s the town? I’m trying to find my friends but they got lost.”

The lady turned to face him and while her body was old her eyes had a fierce clarity. She pointed the opposite way Zoro came. “About thirty minutes that way.”

The swordsman turned to look behind him but couldn’t see anything beyond rolling hills and trees. Damn old unhelpful lady he cursed to himself. He let out a small, “tch” and turned to walk away. 

“Hold up.” The lady called. “Why don’t you have a drink then be on your way. I don’t get much visitors.”

Zoro shrugged if it was free booze he was in. They both stepped into the small house. From what he could see it only had three rooms. A bedroom, bathroom and the living room/ kitchen area they stood in. He saw a curious sight by the stove and peeked over. It was a bucket with large bones. He didn’t see how an old lady could hunt such large animals but thought maybe she had help. 

He turned his attention to the large jug of ale sitting on the table. He didn’t want to be rude and drink too much but he was thirsty and that ale was calling his name. He sat at the table and waited keeping a watchful eye on the lady as she walked around the kitchen with far more agility than someone her age should have. She pulled down two mugs from a cabinet and sat one in front of Zoro. The lady sat in the seat next to him as opposed to across from him and was nearly touching him. He choose to keep quiet and thought maybe she was lonely, he could humor her for a few minutes then be on his way. 

The lady poured the alcohol filling both their mugs. Zoro took a large drink then sat it back down. He looked at the old lady again and his senses were at war with themselves. Part of him said ‘danger’ while the other part said ‘don’t be stupid she’s old and lonely’. Her hand began to rub over his forearm. He could feel her cold crepe paper skin and it raised goosebumps. He gently grabbed her hand and removed it setting it back down on the table and took another drink.

She looked at him and smiled. “My my what muscular arms you have I could just eat you up.”

Zoro shifted in his seat where he could see her better but at the same time be farther away. “Thanks but um… I’m taken. My boyfriend flirts with everything in a skirt but he’s really possessive of me.” Smooth he thought be nice but firm and lay the blame on the cook. He thought of Sanji and couldn’t wait to get back to him and the others. Maybe once they were back on Merry and everyone was asleep they could have a tumble in the sheets. 

The lady kept smiling but grabbed his arm again with surprising strength and began to dig her fingers into his flesh. “Maybe but you’re here with me now and I want a bite.”

Zoro’s anger was on the rise and he didn’t care about her age anymore. He yanked his arm free, stood and guzzled down both his and the lady’s mug then turned to leave. He felt the air move and turned around just as she leapt for him with her teeth sinking into his shoulder. He threw her off and stormed outside the house and up hill. She was hot on his heels though and as much as he didn’t want to, he thought she went mad being all alone, he pulled Wado and sliced through the air creating a huge gash in her torso. 

Zoro stared down at her body and felt really bad. She didn’t really hurt him so he shouldn’t have done that. He knew that but in the moment it seemed like the right thing to do. As he contemplated the moment her body began to change. It was still frail looking but her hands began to look more claw like and her face sunk in with her teeth sharpening. She rasped out one last thing through bloody lips, “you should have let me eat you, now you’re fucked.” Huh he thought maybe she wasn’t human. 

 

*****

Against all odds the seven of them made in back to Merry before midnight without starting havoc or finding a cause to fight for. Zoro was kinda pleased with himself when Luffy was the last one on and not him. 

He was highly pleased when the cook and him tucked themselves away in the hold for private time after reassuring Sanji about the bite wound on his shoulder. They had time for once to take it slow and made passionate love until both their bodies were too sensitive for another round. 

They both lay on their sides facing each other until Zoro’s stomach growled. “Idiot.” Sanji said as he sat up. “You could have said something.”

Funny Zoro thought, he didn’t feel hungry. Sanji pulled a plate of onigiri off one of the boxes and sat it down in front of Zoro. “I didn’t see you in town so I wasn’t sure if you ate.”

Zoro sat up grunting a thanks out and started to eat. The first bite tasted off. The second tasted horrible. The third he couldn’t even do. He smelled it and prodded it. It smelled and looked fine. “I think your ingredients went bad.”

“What?!” Sanji grabbed the rice ball from him and took a bite. His faced scrunched as he analyzed the flavors. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Zoro tried again and took another bite. It threatened to come back up but he fought it down, he knew how hurt Sanji would be. He sat the plate down and tried to formulate something that wouldn’t get him kicked in the head. Sanji was keeping his back to him now and that wasn’t good. “Um… it just doesn’t taste right to me.”

“Asshole!” Sanji stood and quickly dressed still keeping his back to Zoro. “I guess you got what you wanted for the night. Don’t expect a repeat until you apologize! I thought all your bullshit was just for show but I guess I was wrong. I guess I was wrong about you.”

Sanji left leaving Zoro speechless. He knew you could insult Sanji for many things but his cooking was never one of them. And true their relationship wasn’t what most people would have called normal. They had fought then slept together the first night Zoro was at the Baratie. He never expected Sanji to come with them but he had and their relationship grew. But in front of the others they were competitive and argued and were overall just antagonistic. 

They had their public and private differences for a few reasons. In the crew there was always the concern of how the others would take it but mostly because if things went bad they didn’t want to force the others to pick a side or to make them uncomfortable. If something did happen it would be business as usual. Outside of the crew they were already making a name for themselves and every crew member believed Luffy would be king so they didn’t want their relationship to be a liability.

Zoro dressed himself feeling the pull of the bite wound on his shoulder. He thought maybe the lady or whatever she was gave him rabies and that’s why food tasted weird. He wasn’t sure but he had to make things right.

 

*****

 

Sanji paced back and forth in the galley still steaming mad. He knew he had over reacted but he has seen an old chef with a tall hat in town and it made him a little homesick. Then he had made a late dinner expecting the others to come in on time but they didn’t. It was gorged down by Luffy who didn’t even bother to taste it. It left Sanji feeling a little on edge. 

He knew he wouldn’t apologize he would wait the Mosshead out, but at the same time he knew how things could go bad out at sea and hoped it wouldn’t last long. 

He was rewarded when Zoro stepped in the galley shirtless with his bronze skin bathed in the moonlight. Sanji had to stamp down his libido and remind himself how mad he was. “What is it?” The cook said in a sharp tone. 

Zoro tapped the bite wound. “I was thinking maybe it was this that’s making things taste weird.”

Sanji lit up a cigarette and let the smoke billow from his nostrils. “What do mean?”

The swordsman shrugged. “I don’t know maybe she had rabies or something.”

Sanji rolled his eyes. “Then get Chopper to look at you stupid.”

Zoro crossed his arms over his muscular chest clearly annoyed by being called stupid. “I will in the morning alright. Damn this is the first thing I noticed that’s off. I feel fine but hungry now.”

The cook clamped his cigarette between his teeth still bugged but turned to the fridge he couldn’t let anyone go hungry. He pulled out stuff for a sandwich and walked to the counter setting everything down. On a second thought he picked up the cheese and ham and walked over to Zoro. “Before I do this try a small bite of each.” Zoro tried the cheese and grimaced. He dutifully tried the ham next and forced it down. 

Sanji put everything back. “Okay come here.” Zoro walked over to the fridge and stood there looking at Sanji in askance. “Let’s just try everything and see what works.”

They went through everything in the fridge and Zoro had to fight the urge to bring it all up. Everything tasted bad and the more he ate the more foul it was. He had broken out in a sweat, his will fighting his body. He thought his face looked as green as his hair. Sanji ran a comforting hand through his sweaty hair. “It’s okay you don’t have to fight it.” Zoro bolted from the galley and straight to the railing. Once it was all up he felt better, still hungry, but better. 

 

*****

 

Chopper had checked him out in the morning and found nothing wrong. He suggested a vitamin deficiency until he could work it out and had Zoro take huge vitamins. 

The swordsman went through the day still hungry. He tried to eat but just the smell of food was putting him off. But what alarmed him was when he was on deck training and Usopp cut his hand fiddling with a new gadget and the blood smelled divine. Zoro felt the siren’s call and stopped himself from squatting down and biting their sharpshooter. After that he kept his distance from the crew. He received a few glances but focused on training and meditating. 

He didn’t want to tell anyone about the incident with Usopp. He didn’t want to tell anyone that since that moment the smell of his fellow Straw hats was more mouth watering then his favorite sea king steak. He didn’t want to tell anyone that he felt his senses sharpen slightly and his stomach twist in hungry need. He couldn’t tell anyone that he was changing for fear that he would be left behind. Until he knew for sure that he was craving human flesh he would keep quiet.

Zoro knew his nakama could make it without him and he knew he could fulfill his dream and promise without them, but they had become a part of him. Each one held a piece of his heart and he would do anything for them. With a deep sadness he knew that meant if he had to he would leave.

 

*****

 

Sanji had been looking for Zoro off and on for an hour. He kept getting roped into Luffy’s antics or helping the ladies on board. He loved the ladies and felt they needed his constant pampering so he was happy to help there but he was about two seconds away from kicking Luffy out to sea but without Zoro on deck he would have to be the one to pull him up. Either way he knew he had a sick and possibly starving Marimo to find. 

He went down to the hold that they normally had their private time in. He opened the door with the lamp out in front of him but still no Marimo until he heard a stomach growl. Sanji darted into the room around crates until he found Zoro sitting with his back to a crate, his head bowed and arms wrapped around his abdomen. He sat the lamp down.

“Mossy what’s going on?” Sanji asked. 

“I’m fine just-“ Zoro was cut off by another growl of hunger. 

“Starving?” Sanji asked.

Zoro sighed and looked to the side away from his lover. “Can we talk about this later?”

Sanji lit up and tensely took a drag. He wanted to both comfort the man and kick him in the head. He’d been on edge since before he stormed out of the hold and he could see the change in Zoro and it alarmed him. “No dammit we can’t. You know how I feel about this. I told you everything about that stupid rock. I told you how much it hurt! How I wanted to live so much I took a knife to my old man! How after being rescued they had to keep the food away from me so I wouldn’t gorge myself and then throw it all back up. Feeding the hungry is one of my passions because I know true starvation.”

Zoro felt bad. The guilt of hurting his Curly was a sharp knife to his heart but he couldn’t tell him. He shook his head, his earrings ringing against each other the only sound. 

Sanji’s nostrils flared in fury. He would beat his love for this man into him if it meant he would eat. Sanji took a deep breath and finished his cigarette the nicotine doing nothing to calm his rabid pulse. He squatted down in front of Zoro and grabbed his chin forcing the man to look at him. Zoro had his eyes and mouth pinched shut and nose scrunched up. The fight left Sanji as he saw how taut the swordsman’s frame was. He moved his hand from Zoro’s chin to the side of his face, thumb caressing a tan cheek and long fingers trailing over a strong neck. Sanji placed his forehead to Zoro’s. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

Zoro needed Sanji close for the comfort he brought in his swirling thoughts but the enticing smell of his flesh was taunting him. With one hand he pulled Sanji in his lap and against his chest so he could put his chin over the cook’s shoulder. He put his other hand over his nose and mouth. “I can’t.”

It was muffled but Sanji heard him. He wrapped his arms tighter around the muscular chest. “It’s okay tell me. I won’t tell anyone else.”

Zoro sat back. “Just sit over there.” He pointed to a crate further away from him. Sanji stood and did as told which was a testament to how worried he was. “I am hungry, so hungry. But all food even raw meat taste horrible and comes up. Usopp cut himself the other day and the smell of his blood was fantastic but it’s more than that just the smell of your flesh is amazing. My body is screaming at me to take a bite of you. I am fucked just like the old lady said.”

Sanji stood up just a little concerned with what the man said and saw the hurt in Zoro’s eyes, but he also saw a new shine there. He grey eyes were now silver and reflected the light when he moved just like a cats does. Sanji stepped forward to let his lover know he wasn’t afraid of him. “Are you sure?”

Zoro slumped back but still had a hand rubbing his stomach. “I haven’t tried human flesh if that’s what you’re asking.”

Sanji sat down on the crate and pulled a pairing knife from his boot. Zoro began to splutter in confusion. “We won’t know until we try.” Sanji quickly lifted his shirt and cut out a tiny piece from his side by his right pec. “Here.”

Zoro took the bloody piece of flesh in his hand and couldn’t stop the tears that fell. Sanji trusted him more than he ever thought possible. Sanji loved him enough to sacrifice a part of himself. Sanji’s eyes began to water in response and Zoro knew it wasn’t from the pain. “I love you.” Zoro said then popped the piece of Sanji in his mouth. He wanted to hate the taste but it was the only thing in days that tasted good. They sat staring at each other letting the tears fall. Zoro’s stomach growled loudly as the food hit his stomach and stayed down. He let his head fall to his chest. “Fuck. I’m a monster.”

Sanji chuckled. “But we already knew that.” He stood placing a hand on Zoro’s shoulder. “Stay here I’ll be back with dinner.”

Zoro looked at him with panic in his eyes. “Not from you! Or any of the crew!”

“I promise.” Sanji said. “We’re still docked until tomorrow I’m sure I can whip something up.”

Zoro just let out a barely audible whine and wrapped his arms around his torso again eyes downcast. 

 

*****

 

Sanji slipped out after dinner. Everyone was occupied and he didn’t want Zoro to wait any longer. He brought a change of clothes and a hat to cover his hair in a bag. The Straw hats were making names for themselves and he wanted to keep their image clean. 

He changed in an alley and slung the bag over his shoulder. He looked like any merchant sailor. He broke into a doctor’s office and stole IV bags, medicine and needles. Sanji had learned the basics of treating wounds from his time on Germa 66 by watching the doctors and reading. He then learned from Zeff when treating his own kitchen wounds or sailors washed in from the Grand Line. All he had to do was keep the person alive and sedated for as long as possible to keep the flesh fresh. 

He saw a few people that were possible candidates but none seemed shitty enough for him to kill. After a few hours he heard a woman’s cries and followed the sound to a man raping her in a dirty alley surrounded by garbage. Sanji was in a rage and charged the man kicking him in the head knocking him out cold. He wanted to keep stomping but refrained he had to keep him alive. 

He looked to the woman sobbing as she pulled her dress down. Sanji wanted to help her and walk her home but couldn’t risk the exposure. True he was a fool for women and on many occasions he got taken advantage of for it but when it counted the most his nakama came first. “You’re safe you’ll never see him again.” He threw the man in his bag and strode to the docks. 

 

*****

 

Sanji had managed to make it on board without being seen. He wasn’t so sure about Robin checking in on him but he hoped if she saw she understood. He made it back to the hold and sighed upon seeing Zoro again. The swordsman didn’t bother looking up just covered his nose and mouth. 

Sanji laid the guy out on two crates and set up the IV drip and loaded him with drugs to keep him out for several hours. He would just have to keep coming back and dosing him. As he raised his large knife to carve the man’s calf he paused. He was about to carve a person. Just meat. Just meat. Just meat. He chanted those words to himself as he cut. He loaded up a plate and turned to Zoro offering it. 

Zoro looked heartbroken but took the offered plate and ate. As he ate Sanji closed the wound. 

“Why?” Zoro asked.

“You were hungry.” Sanji replied. 

“But I could have done it. It’s my fault you shouldn’t have this on you.” Zoro protested. 

Sanji sank to his knees in front of Zoro. “Marimo don’t you get it. I’ll do anything for you.”

 

*****

 

They kept up the rouse Zoro pretended to eat with the crew while they slunk off at night for him to eat. 

It changed their relationship and made them closer. They were now unbreakable and their crewmates noticed the change. 

Late one night Nami, Luffy and Usopp snuck into the hold to see what everyone suspected. It was not the hot sweaty bodies locked together they found though. 

Nami screamed and Usopp turned to run only stopped by Luffy grabbing his collar. Chopper and Robin tumbled down the stairs at the sound and stopped frozen at the sight. 

Zoro sat on the floor with a plate on his knee and a piece of flesh in one blood covered hand. He had a bit of blood on his lips that were now gapping open in shock. Sanji stood over a breathing man with a needle and tread in blood covered hands stitching up the stump of the man’s arm. 

Sanji let out a nervous laugh. “It… probably… is what it looks like.” They just stared at him. “Zoro was bit by something a while back and now can only eat human flesh.” There were gasps and Usopp’s high pitched scream that turned into a gurgle as he tried to run again but Luffy stopped him again. “He’s fine right? He just has to eat like this. It’s okay he won’t hurt anyone I promise.” Sanji pleaded. 

“I promise.” Zoro said. 

The others remained silent so Sanji continued on. “Please it happened right after Alabasta he’s been fine since right? I’ll keep getting him food just let us stay.”

Luffy’s hard stare continued for a moment more then morphed to his infectious smile. “That’s okay Zoro you won’t have to share your meat with me. But Sanji we’re nakama we do anything for nakama.”

There were murmurs of agreement behind him even though their eyes were filled with fear. Luffy put his hand out. “For nakama.” Both Sanji and Zoro wiped their hands off and put them on Luffy’s and repeated “for nakama.” The others gradually stepped up and did the same. 

 

*****

 

Months later a skeleton named Brook joined. He took one look at Zoro and said, “Yamamba eh?”


End file.
